Shadowrath
"For we, are the Shadowrath! For we hide night, unseen by the enemy!" Personality Though the Shadowrath seem violent at first, they are actually very kind, interact well, and are very dependable friends. They treat every race differently, knowing their strengths and needs. Even so, they do not think the races of Order as above several others. Description The Shadowrath are silent yet talented and graceful warriors, studying the art of assassination. They plow through the battlefield, delivering perhaps the most painful strikes compared to all other nations. They are potent enemies, with their signature Fixate, turning the tides of any battle and hallucinating a losing battle for a winning one. Their incredible speed and strength strikes down any retreating enemy, and their incredible Shinobi is known throughout Order as perfect for assassination. Stats The Shadowrath have incredulous speed and agility. But their major strength, is the power of their strikes. Although their first strike does not deal as much damage, it is enough to deal pain to an enemy. And as each attack grows stronger and stronger, the enemy will know the true might of the Shadowrath. Their long staffs are also extremely light, and through enhancements, their swords do not contain much weight. These two, when combined with the Shadowraths' brutal speed training, make this race the fastest among all, with only Bombers and Crawlers able to compete. Role in Order Several Shadowrath serve as tactical commanders. Unlike the Speartons. Although many Shadowrath are very wise and smart, they do not work well when told to command large armies. Rather, small batallions. An example was when a Shadowrath and a small group of Archidons were told to infiltrate a small Chaos encampment. However, it showed that there were actually a large swarm of Marrowkai there--stretching up to nine. With only around five Archidons beside the Shadowrath, they were outmatched against a powerful enemy. The Shadowrath decided to wait until they were separated. The lone Shadowrath then used Shinobi on one of the Marrowkai, and told the Archidons to finish off the skeletal mage. The Shadowrath, being master of sight and sound, made the remains of the skeleton to draw enough sound to lure two other skeletal mages, but not the others. The squad then proceeded on assassinating the two Marrowkai. They repeated the process again and again until every Marrowkai was nothing more but a heap of bones. This proves the value of Shadowrath as leaders and companions, just as the Speartons. The sight of a Shadowrath not only draws hope in the hearts of Order, but also strikes fear to the lines of Chaos. Many Shadowrath also serve as scouts. However, their main usage is as assassination teams. Their extremely agile ability and excellent assassination skills, as well as incredible speed, make them perfect for their given assignment. Specialty The Shadowrath focus on stealth, speed and powerful attacks to assassinate enemies. They work very well alone--but in groups, they are lethal. Not even a Giant would surpass the greatness of a small group of Shadowrath. The great Fixate ability creates an illusion that the enemy is winning what is actually a losing battle. And Shinobi infiltrates the enemy base with ease, assassinating the enemy's Magikill or Merics with one mighty blow, and retreating unscathed. Chosen Weapon The Shadowrath are one of the few races who have mastered the art of two weapons: The Way of the Staff and the Way of the Sword. They don the staff with grace and power, and they wield the sword with agility and strength. The combined strength of the two helps the Shadowrath dominate in the battlefield. The Swordwrath know of the Shadowrath's use of the sword, and they feel no jealousy or treachery whatsoever--partly because they are, by definition, brotherly races. History After the fall of the Swordwrath in the Conquering, many Swordwrath withdrew from their lands, seeking a much more powerful way of life, instead of the usual, "overwhelm and conquer" strategy. They, however, also knew of every race now being hostile to them--including the Swordwrath they abandoned. This trained them the art of stealth, for it was their top priority at the time. This new Swordwrath evolved, no longer being similar to their old ways except for their chosen weapon. They were now fast, agile, and compatible with other races. They no longer cherished the Overwhelm strategy. They instead took on the ability to work astoundingly when alone. They chose to study another art, the Way of the Staff, and it have them such a great strength that they were equal to the great Speartons, in terms of military ability. The Shadowrath hid amongst the barrens of Order, unseen by the world. They did not wish to interact, for they, being a kind race, feared war, similar to the Conquering. As a result, they did not know of other nations surrounding them, though they wished to know, have allies and what they may call a friendship. They became known only when Chaos came upon them, and offered them enlightenment and power. The Shadowrath felt the great strength of Chaos, but knew of their evil ability. They resisted. As a result the Shadowrath were the first ever race to have combat with Chaos... until the Great Truce occured. Before this, however, the Shadowrath decided to avenge their old ways, and joined the Magikill in the Rebellion--a nation built to wipe out Order from Inamorta. Every nation attacked Order in a huge barrage from all direction, and eventually attacked all at once. Order, amazingly, was able to cope, such as they had before. Every nation in Inamorta, however, heard the Voice, which was actually a spell from Medusa, informing all of Inamorta that Chaos was upon them, waging war for capturing the Giants. Thus, every leader of every race joined together after Order had recouperated from their first encounter with Chaos, which was delivered by the Giants. The Shadowrath's leader was part of this. They all agreed that they could not win if they continued their ways. The Magikill leader, the leader of the Rebellion, informed Order that Chaos was correct--that all these generations of war, it had only done one thing: Make Inamorta weak. They needed to form one nation. And so they did. And the Order-Chaos war began. Weakness The Shadowrath are extremely fast, so one would not be fruitful in hunting down an escaping Shadowrath. Thus, when a Shadowrath runs away, it will be best to merely let him go, and replenish your men while you can. If you are Order, you will not have a unit with the prowess to hunt down a Shadowrath. If you are Chaos, then the odds of you killing the escaping enemy are slim, as the only unit that can chase a Shadowrath is the Bomber, and yet they deal extremely little damage. Another option is the Marrowkai's Hell Fists, but it also has little chance of hitting the Shadowrath, who can easily dodge the fists. Shadowrath do very well when fighting in a duel. But they do not fair when many foes are about. This means the Shadowrath are vulnerable to swarms of enemies--unlike the Swordwrath, their original ancestors. Even though the enemy they are facing is much weaker than them, such as the Crawlers, this tactic will still yet be effective. Unwise enemy commanders will simply let his Shadowrath loose, and not use Fixate to full extent by telling the Shadowrath to target only one unit at a time. Lifestyle The Shadowrath live a peaceful and quiet life. Although Speartons are one of their most valued allies, they differ greatly in terms of economy. Speartons wish only for the best for their people. Shadowrath wish only to improve what they have. Speartons also take pride in their belongings, in which the higher quality, the better. Shadowrath enjoy the simplest of things, such as gazing at the moon in the night sky, or a peaceful stroll around the lush forests of Inamorta. The Shadowrath are contently happy of their home in chapels. They would gather food mainly from raiding their enemies, hunting, or gathering from forests and gardens. The Shadowrath love nature, almost as much as a Spearton loves the sight of a great city. The Shadowrath have almost impossible tasks for training, yet they somehow go through each with ease. One test, is for them to jump on incredibly thin sticks for speed and balance training. The Shadowrath do so as if they have done it a large amount of times. More examples of these incredibly hard tests is balancing on one foot for almost half a day, practising to target enemy weakpoints then piercing them despite being made of bronze, and balancing on a log in a moving stream. Comparison to Other Melee Units Swordwrath The Swordwrath do not see jealousy upon the Shadowrath for using the same weapon. Rather, this bond aids them in a battlefield, making the Shadowrath suitable leaders for commanding squads of Swordwrath. A Shadowrath can defeat more than six Swordwrath when separate, yet only two if in a group of three. Speartons The Shadowrath see the Speartons as a proud and powerful race who deserve all their wealth and honor. One Spearton, however, is equally matched to a Shadowrath. Dark Knights The Shadowrath see Dark Knights as very similar to them--called upon by Chaos. However, the Dark Knights could not resist, and they joined the evil empire. One Dark Knight can defeat a Shadowrath even in a lone duel--the Shadowrath's greatest disadvantage. Giants To the Shadowrath, Giants are majestic beings, despite their many wrongdoings and slow evolution. It would take almost four Shadowrath to defeat a fully-upgraded Giant. Abilites The Shadowrath have two abilities: The passive Fixate and the researchable Shinobi. Both are used for assassination. '''Fixate-starts with - '''Fixate lets the Shadowrath do more damage with consecutive strikes on one opponent. This is what makes the Shadowrath excellent dueling masters. '''TIP: '''When a Shadowrath appears to be fighting a losing battle, let him stay for awhile, and you may be surprised that the Shadowrath has risen victorious. '''Shinobi-100 gold 100 mana-lv1 150 gold 150 mana lv2 - '''This ability renders the Shadowrath unseen for a short amount of time. It can be researched and upgraded. If the Shadowrath attacks while using Shinobi, it will deal immense damage and poison the enemy. Once researched again, Shionobi will do much more damage and will cloak for a much longer time. '''TIP: '''Use Shinobi to assassinate your enemy's support or economic units, since Shinobi can kill several units with one shot. When upgraded to level two, the number of units that can be killed in one hit will be much more vast. (such as Miners, Merics, Magikill, Marrowkai, Medusa, etc.) Homeworld The Shadowrath live in large chapels, similar to the Speartons' oversized arenas. They Campaign Introduced in stage 3, Shadowrath are revealed to be byproducts of a new training regiment established by rebel Swordwrath. Category:Order Category:Order units